BMW M2 Coupé
.]] .]] , depicted here overtaking a MINI JCW.]] The BMW M2 Coupé is a two-door, four-seat sports coupe made by BMW. Description The BMW M2 Coupé is the high-performance/luxury variant of the BMW 2 Series. It is offered by the BMW M division. It appears in all three Gear.Club games: Gear.Club: True Racing, Gear.Club: Unlimited, and Gear.Club: Unlimited 2. History The BMW M2 was first teased in Need for Speed: No Limits in 2015 before being shown at the 2016 North American International Auto Show in January. Production of the model started in October 2015. In 2018, the standard M2 Coupé was succeeded by the M2 Coupé Competition. The new model was virtually the same on the outside, but with a more powerful engine than the standard M2 and several devices to minimize emissions. The M2 Competition used many components of the BMW M4. In November 2019, a further improved edition of the M2 called the M2 CS was revealed. Production will commence in March 2020. Only 2,200 units will be built. The M2 Coupé features a 3.0L, turbocharged V6 engine that generates 365 horsepower and gives it a top speed of 155 mph. The engine shares pistons with the M3 and M4. It can be given a 6-speed manual transmission, a 6-speed automatic or a 7-speed dual clutch with the "Smokey Burnout" package. It has a 0-60 rate of 4.5 seconds, but a 4.3-second rate if equipped with the dual clutch system. In-Game The M2 Coupé is an A3 class car and can be found at the corresponding A3 car dealership in all three games. It costs 59,000 credits in True Racing, 81,000 credits in Unlimited, and 136,000 credits in Unlimited 2. Performance The M2 is a solid, all-rounder car. It handles well on both road and rally races. In True Racing, it bridges the gap between the Ford Focus RS and the Alfa Romeo 4C. It performs similarily to the Nissan 370Z with average control, top speed, acceleration, and good drift. It is heavier but more powerful. It is highly recommended to upgrade the M2. While the base model is decent, it can be even more impressive with tuning. The maximum speed can be improved from 155 mph to 180 mph, and it's acceleration can be changed from 4.5 seconds to 3.5 seconds. Customization The M2 has two kits. The aero body kit will give it a more sleek look, and has muliple customization options. The rally kit turns this luxury BMW into a bulky off-road car. Unlike most other Gear.Club cars, the rims cannot be customized. The M2 has two special edition paints. The M2 Coupé "Sanguine" comes with orange and black stripes, presumably to go along with the rally body kit. The "Legacy" paint is similar to "Sanguine" but with green and black stripes. "Sanguine" can be bought with gold at the A3 car dealer in True Racing, but "Legacy" is hidden. In Unlimited, "Legacy" is available at the dealer right at the start, but :"Sanguine" can only be acquired by purchasing the Limited Edition Cars Pack DLC. Category:Gear.Club True Racing Category:Gear.Club Unlimited Category:Gear.Club Unlimited 2 Category:BMW Category:Category A3 Category:Coupe Category:Sports Car Category:Luxury Car __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Cars